Dil Toh Baccha Hai Ji
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: What if Abhijeet decides to pull a prank. A continuation of Abhijeet ka bachpan. A funful OS


A continuation of , "Abhijeet ka bachpan " episode.

After the terrifying case it was finally a moment to relax for all . Thankfully he got his memory back but his health condition was not so pleasant at all. He was resting back on the chair of Bureau, eyes closed and arms crisscrossed.

" Boss, ab utho.. Chalo hospital chalte ", Daya patted on his shoulder.

" Nahi ", he responded plainly.

" Abhijeet, zidd maat karo yaar "

" Mujhe nahi jana Hospital . Pakad ke admit kara dega phir ", he spoke and again closed his eyes.

" Ohho! ", Daya spoke restlessly.

" Sir, Ab.. bb... zarrorat ho toh admit toh hona hein padega naa ", Freddy managed to speak.

" Nahi ", he rested his arms behind his back in a more comfortable way.

" Haha! Lagta hai Abhijeet abhi bhi bacche wale mood mai hai aur injection ke darr se hospital nahi jaana chahtey ", Daya joked.

" Mujhe bas nahi karana checkup, simple "

" Par doctor ko toh dikhana toh padhega, boss "

" Accha! ", he thought for a while then spoke,

" Koi bhi doctor chalega? ", he raised his brows.

" Aa.. haan "

" Toh bas ", he stood up.

" Mai zara Salunkhe Sahab ka haal chal puch ke ata hu ", he started walking.

" Areh.. ruko mai bhi aya "

Abhijeet stepped fast towards the lab and Daya kind of ran his after.

The respective forensic experts were discussing something and in a very moment he stormed into their mid of the discussion.

" Areh! Abhijeet.. Daya , kya baat hai, boss? "

" Hello, Sir. Haan baat toh hai ", Daya replied and eyed towards Abhijeet.

Abhijeet passed Daya a look. Daya was confused.

" Oh! Bhai Sahab ", Dr. Salunkhe waved his hand to get his attention.

" Ae Buddhe! ", Abhijeet spoke.

" What! ", Dr.Salunkhe kind of yelled.

" Abhijeet.. ", Tarika mewed and her eyes got double in size.

" Cholly Dadaji , hehe ", he spoke babishly.

" Nice joke . Par mujhe dada bolne ki himmat kaise hui? " , Salunkhe spoke.

" Par ap toh Dada ji hein hai naa? Ae Golu uncle bolo naa ", he faced Daya.

" Golu! Uncle! ", Daya exclaimed.

" ACP, ne toh bola tha everything is okay now. Toh yeh kya hai bhai! "

" Haha haha! Dadaji ACP nahi ABC hota hai. Itna bhi nahi maloom ", he laughed out loudly.

" Ae tum.. tum natak kar rahe ho kya? Daya.. Daya, tell him agar yeh natak kar rahe toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga "

" Sir, yeh Abhi toh matlab normal hein tha.. ", Daya tried to explain.

" Listen, Senior Inspector Abhijeet! ", he pointed finger.

" Ummmmmm ", Abhijeet started crying.

" Dadaji.. gande dadaji "

" Phirse Dada bola ", Dr.Salunkhe spoke helplessly.

" Sir.. Sir, relax ", Tarika interrupted.

Then said, "Ho sakhtay ke, he is still in shock. His mental condition is not.. "

" Hold on, Dr. Tarika, yeh natak kar rahe ", he cut her words.

" Par woh aisa kyun karega? "

" Mujhe pareshan karne ke liye aur kya! ", he spoke loudly.

" Dadaji ne daata "

Abhijeet escaped behind her. Her eyes got double in size because of his sudden gesture.

" Aunty bachawo ", he made a face.

" Kya! Aaa aunty! ", she almost screamed.

" Haan ap mele acche aunty ho ", he smiled so cutely.

" No, don't show me that face. I am not your Aunty "

" Nahi ap mele aunty ho ", he wrapped his arms around her.

" What! ", she pushed him back .

" Sir, yeh Tarika ko bhi aunty bol rahe. Kahi sach me koi problem toh nahi ? "

" 100% problem hai. Daya, hurry up tum chalo mere saath mere friend hai psychiatrist. We need to consult with him immediately "

" Aunty bolo na ap mele aunty ho "

" Haan haan beta yeh aunty hein hai aur mai apke dadaji. Ap aunty ke saath khelo. Hum abhi atey ", Salunkhe spoke spontaneously.

" Suno, mele liye lollypop lana. Chale gaye . Suna hein nahi ", he was about to cry.

" Areh re phirse ro maat. Yeh kya ho gaya. God! ", she palmed her face in tension.

" Accha, kya tum sach me sab bhul gaye ho? ", she asked desperately .

" Kuch bhi nahi yaad. Aise kaise? Aj hein yeh sab hona tha. It's my birthday today. ", she kept murmuring untill she sensed his deep stare.

She looked at him, " Kya hua? Aise kya dekh rahe ho? "

" Apko ", he spoke in dreamy tone.

" What! "

" Ap kinne beautiful ho aunty ji "

" Iske yeh flirt krne ke aadat! ", she nodded disprovingly.

" Dadaji toh chaley gaye. Kya ap mujhe Lollypop dilawogey? "

In some points she was too enjoying his cute nature. She smiled unknowingly.

" Hmm ", She ruffled his hair.

" Phirse kalo na ", he uttered.

" Haha! "

" Umm apke baal kyun curly hai? "

" Aaahn because mere mom ke hair curly hai ", she smiled

" Apke smile bhi bohot sundar hai, aunty ji "

She felt blood rushing on the apple of her cheeks. Oh! This man and his irresistible personality.

" Wait did I just blushed! Oh! this man ", she exclaimed.

Seeing her blushing like this was too tough for him to act the same. He thought not to tease her more.

" Aur apke ankhein toh kya hein batawu,

Tarika ji ", he passed her a mischievous smile.

" Huh! What! .. you Abhijeet! "

" Haha Maza aa gaya ", he laughed out loudly.

" How dare you call me aunty? Hmpff! ", she looked another way.

" I am so happy that I succeed to call him buddha finally. Aah! "

" Pareshan ho rahe hongey sir. Dekha na kitne jaldi mai tha. Kya karte ho Abhijeet! "

" Masti "

" Waise haan. He really do care for me ", he added.

" Everyone care for you, Abhijeet ", she softly spoke.

" Tarika ji "

" Shut up! Mai abhibhi naraaz hu "

" Accha! ", he stepped closed to her. Then softly cupped her face and sang,

" Happy Birthday to you..

Happy Birthday to you...

Happy Birthday dear Tarika Ji "

He pressed the word " Ji " and a happy tear slipped from her eyes. He softly wiped it and spoke,

" Happy Birthday my love "

She kept smiling.

" Ab thank you toh bol do "

" Unhu.. nope. Bohot tang kiya tumne.

It's your punishment ", she laughed out and he made a face.

That made her giggle more. He too smiled this time.

" Accha toh birthday ka kya plan? ", he raised his brows.

" All set.. "

" Tell me what are you wearing? "

" Actually I am confused. I have got one black and another blue.. "

" But you are wearing ' White ' today ", he interrupted.

" Huh! White? ", she was confused.

" Yeah "

" But why? "

" Because, I want you to wear white ", he passed a handsome stare.

" But I donot have any for the party "

" You do ", he smirked.

She got his point and rolled her eyes.

" Kyun karte ho? ", she lowered her eyes.

" You don't like it "

" I didn't say that "

" Toh? "

" You know I already have some and.. "

" And Black Blue is your favourite. Right? "

" Yeah ", she was feeling shy.

" Okay, In that case, if you wear of my favourite I will wear of your favourite. Now, what do you think? "

" I think I would love to wear white then ", she smiled big.

" You will definitely love the dress, Tarika ji "

" I know I will. Thanks in advance ", she winked.

" Lekin.. ", she spoke.

" Lekin? "

" Ab tum ne jo yeh sab kiya ab yeh log puchenge na wapis akey? Uska kya? ", she raised her brows.

" Bol dengey ab sab yaad aa gaya ", he spoke smartly.

" Huh! "

" Haan... aur phil hal.. ", he pulled her closer.

" Let's enjoy this moment "

" You.. ", she just twitched his nose.

" Kya karein? Dil toh baccha hai ji ", he smirked.

" Waise you are okay naa? ", she asked.

" Yeah, I am fit "

They shared a laugh.

**Of course she was looking damn gorgeous in that White attire and so Abhijeet. That black and blue combo suited him really well. Oh! my Abhirika.**

**And finallyyyy I 've completed one long year in this ff site as writer. All credit goes to my readers. Thank you so much for all the support. I am really really thankful.**

**Hope you have enjoyed this fun read. Lemme know about your thought. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Always keep smiling and**

**Keep loving Abhirika**

**\- Shadow grey 99**


End file.
